Together For Eternity
by Heart's Cross
Summary: Two women have always been together, have grown up together, and have loved each other. But with a command by others of being chosen for a significant deed, will their love still be eternal even if it means they will possibly, greatly be separated?


**Author's Note:** Anyways, fanfiction. So awesome. I love Fang and Vanille together.

UGHH. I know right...why would a mother leave a child behind? Though, if I have to, I would because I wouldn't have any choice but sit there. *rolls eyes*

I know, I'm not perfect in this and it has been a while for writing fanfiction. I haven't finished my other ones. Darn it. And oh man, I know it's not as perfect as other writers, but I'm doing my best on it. It's short, but it's sweet. I'm doing short chapter thingies since 7k words are too much for me to do especially when college stuff gets in the way.

This isn't your regular love story. Basically it's about the War of Transgression and how Fang and Vanille were chosen to become Ragnarok—and how it came to be. Not just that, it'll happen until that they wake up in the Pulse Vestige. Their childhood will only be seen for a short while, so time skip aaaall the way when they're older.

Anyways, be sure to check my Hope x Vanille fanfiction soon. (If you're a Hope x Vanille fan which I doubt.)

* * *

Furious, flaring stars scattered the vicinity of the Pulse night sky. People of Oerba, in various cliques stared mostly at the highest peaks of the shimmering displays; certain of them settled on the grass, or some just stood standing, yet either way, it was not a night like any other.

The fitful lights constantly appeared before the one year old Pulsian, Oerba Dia Vanille who was carried into her mother's arms, both hands grasping her between the chest. The owner of the young female was a couple that had been standing next to each other the second they situated ten inches away from a broad cliff—just to see the patterned decorations.

"Isn't it beautiful, Vanille?" the woman glanced down at the child as she whispered in excitement.

The innocent stayed silent for she could not speak just yet, only tears of joy from her would happen in action; the appearance of her bright, green gems looked as astonished as her mother's. The father though was captured in complete silence, his eyes only taking a glimpse of the black-coated sky filled with clusters of the luminous matters.

He flashed a faint beam, "It is said Anima will automatically bless any child that has lived under these stars."

"Our daughter is already blessed, no?" Still staring at her beloved, the wife then shifted her glance to her husband.

The husband himself nodded his head and crossed his arms in assurance, "Yes, the Yun clan also had their child see these beautiful lights...even now," he viewed a group of family just ten feet away from them, "Do you recall her? She is two years older than Vanille."

"Ah, yes. The one named Oerba Yun Fang," she responded back, her accent as thick as ever where she continued to cradle the red-pink head in a comfortable position, "She must be a special one."

"Perhaps. Though, not as special as our beautiful daughter coming from my wonderful wife," he grinned, one eye winking at his spouse surreptitiously.

Flustered, the woman had a great reminder of the times she had been together with him and eventually, with her child being taken care of. And just as she snapped back to reality, she decided to make her way toward another family.

The Yun tribe has brought attention to the Dia clan as they bowed their heads, their movements implied respect and devotion. They consisted of three members: a woman who similarly looked the same as the young girl in black hair and stood next to the adults, and a man who may have been the father of this group.

"Hello there, my friends," a woman of the Yun family gave a wide smile after she ascended her head to stare at the villagers.

Unfortunately, both tribes had seen them, but were not quite familiar with each other.

"Hello," the couple of Dia said in unison.

The man of the Yun party initiated a conversation where most of the people had spoken to one another. Just as the subjects concerning the village, the foods, the agriculture, the people of the town, and various topics passing by, the couple in the Yun clan introduced themselves as parents of Fang as well as the other couple introduced themselves as the parents of their precious child, Vanille.

"This is our daughter, Dia Vanille," the red-headed woman presented her daughter right in front of the acquaintances.

The parents of Fang admired the beauty of the blooming, emerald-eyed girl, within the exception of Fang; she looked bothered at the sight of the little one. She stood as close as possible by the side, clung onto the edge of her mother's chemise, and stared at Vanille in apprehension. Vanille, on the other hand returned a confused glance, her green orbs flared and widened at the dark-haired three-year-old.

"Wow, she is a beauty!" the wife could not resist complimenting.

"Ah, thank you very much," Vanille's mother's eyelids closed and opened once again, chuckling gently at them, "Your daughter is beautiful as well."

"No problem; thank you. Yun Fang here seems to be the type to befriend with your daughter sooner or later," Fang's dad himself uttered, the tone of his voice joyful and serene, and the palm of his hands patted the silent Fang's shoulders.

"I think they'll be great friends," the father of Vanille agreed, smiling extensively, "As we all are."

The talkfest continued, and soon, they separated from the conversation.

Once they bid all their adieus, the Yun clan was already ten feet away and split from the other family and the people. Fang, her eyes—the same eye color as Vanille stared into space then took a quick, last glimpse at Vanille herself for the night, smiled before her, and scurried away with her relatives.

They had to rest, that was it, or at least they thought they would...

The trio stayed longer to stare at the stars, wishing a better future of every face of Gran Pulse. A few people were there, but eventually, they were the last and only ones who were by the fields.

* * *

Just as the Dia clan walked across the grasslands, Vanille's mother strolled beside her husband, her smile still not fading, "They're an interesting family, aren't they?"

"Yes, they are," the spouse still had a beam across his face, his eyes noting that they were nearly there at the village.

And at a split second, a yell projected out of the mother's lips in time to witness a godlike being attacking at an incredible speed towards the harmless family and the resources of the Pulsian land.

"A demon! Retreat!" a voice was heard into the ears of the innocent.

Of all people, the mother shook in nervousness, she held onto her youth tightly as well as Vanille sobbing loudly; their way to escape was hopeless, nothing had grown but fear of their surroundings.

The father immediately pushed his family out of the way and awaited his death for he could not have a chance against the existence in front of him. He knew he could no longer protect his own family versus a Cocoon fal'Cie, yet the least thing he could do was to try. He pushed the two being cast aside as they fell nearly over the long strings of grass. The fal'Cie of Cocoon took the time to tear away grouped trees at the point it took as much materials as it wanted.

"It's hopeless," the beloved mom reminded into her conscience.

The father stared at his family for one last time, "Go! You still have time!"

"Why? We can't leave without y—"

"Just go! I will hold it off," he stated, the fire burning in his eyes with determination and fear.

The wife though knew he was a complete, obstinate man so she couldn't rely on pleading him to come with her _and_ her daughter. She then shoved the thought, and soon, she found herself running, holding the innocent tightly into her arms.

She ran and ran.

It was no use when she realized she would have to leave her child at a safe location in order to catch her lover again. She did not want to leave him in the first place. In fact, she wanted to stay with him for as long as she could, not that she could stop from seeing him and loving him. To catch him though...she had to act fast without weight in her arms.

It was dark, only the luminous Cocoon, the utopia in the sky had always been there at a distance. The nearly silent grasshoppers uttered in their tones, the trees and bushes swayed slowly, quietly from the wind, the night breeze spread through the environment, and the green grass was crushed in every step of the way.

She took Vanille to an abandoned safe house. There, she anxiously twisted the doorknob open, placed her minor that was enough for the girl to sit. The safe house looked simple: the bed was near the edge of the door, numerous, old objects were by two counter tables, the floor was badly wooden, and that was it. It was that plain and abandoned.

The woman who leaned on her knees stood up, "Stay here, okay Vanille? I'll be right back," she started to reach for the door...she ceased her movement then gazed back at her daughter for the time being; who knows, they may never see each other again.

Vanille stared at her cautiously, grief and bewilderment in her striking, green eyes. Without a word, the mother already opened the door and left it open. She was small, delicate, and quite young for a one year old. In fact, her mind has not functioned for an average human being. She was a child. She did not know much about the world and its surroundings. Therefore, she could not survive any longer if she was going to stay there, and that was the first and last thing she could do...because she was a child. She waited, sat there and sobbed for who knew how many hours. Gradually, she saw a silhouette of a woman. It was her mothe—

"You! Thank Anima you're alive. I...we've been trying to find you for hours," the figure whispered and stepped inside hurriedly. Beside her was a familiar face: it was Oerba Yun Fang standing next to the anonymous woman. Fang was staring at her feet, both hands curling into fists, and small, faint tears pouring down her face. She continued to gaze down. It wasn't obvious she was crying though.

The pink, orangey-red haired child did not even know what was happening. She was too confused. The elder in brown, straight, and medium hair, her eyes same as her hair's color provided enough pity before she gave a pat on Fang's shoulder.

She then slowly reached over to Vanille and kindly offered her hand, "Don't worry, I'll take care of you."

Naïve the green-eyed one year old was, she took the woman's hand and was pulled slightly to stand up from the bed. She lost grip of the hand and did not have the perfection to walk due to her she was still quite young. She failed to shift her balance until the lady aided her to scurry out of the safe house right after Fang tagged along.

Fang was silent. She did not know what to say to anyone, or do anything but follow the two people in this dark forest filled with wild creatures. She wasn't cautious, now that she knew she had a faint clue her parents had died because of a Cocoon fal'Cie. But as time would pass on where she was grown up to know her beloved ones were deceased, she would never forgive them and she would do what it takes to avenge her family from all nests of vipers. She strongly hated Cocoon and its inhabitants. Either way, she swore she would do anything for her parents.

She walked behind them as silhouettes formed next to the three citizens. Leisurely staring at Vanille, she saw the other youngster was being carried by the hasty woman. The dark-haired child continued to stroll until her eyes shifted to vicinity where she could see certain feral creatures preparing to strike. She clearly stopped as well as the others ceased themselves when they heard Fang's steps inaudible. She had a look of insecurity of her face and immediately gazed at the woman; the elder knew knowing that running was the possibility of escaping the opponents swiftly. The brown-haired adult quickly grabbed Fang's hand before she took off as high-speed as possible.

* * *

Less than an hour, they finally arrived at their village and managed to exit the secluded forest; Fang and the woman's gasps were only heard through the surroundings, the three natives' steps were heard over the stairway and eventually, they found themselves at the entrance of a location–except that it was not Vanille and Fang's home. It was a home. Not a home for orphans or anything. The building was made of wood and it was clearly a finished construction that was small yet expanded. Eventually, the woman undoubtedly entered the place, shut the door closed, rushed to the cleansing room with them, and stripped off of their stained attires. They were untidy so she wanted their soiled skin to be clean right after long, time-consuming walking and running. Moreover, they were placed in a huge metal bathtub that was fit enough for the water to flow and to Fang and Vanille. The anonymous woman washed them, the young bodies splashed in warm water with a filled bucket.

Fang and Vanille were silent; they did not know what was happening for they were too young to even have the littlest thoughts, only the feeling of being drenched in a lukewarm substance; being by their side.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was in a rush…argh, sorry. That's my first FF13 fanfiction for you. ; c ;


End file.
